


The Bet

by Wordmaker123



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone tries to annoy Karolina, F/F, Fluff, She's happy..., They live in a cabin, monopoly, too happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: Karolina doesn't get mad and the group thinks it's weird. A bet is made, who can get Karolina to swear first?





	The Bet

**The Bet**

* * *

 

Nico sighed in relief as she reached the top of the steep path that led to their hidden home.   
  
When Alex had first shown them their new living situation two weeks ago, an abandoned cabin at the top of steep path near the the lake he used to go to in the summer, she had though it was a good idea. Surely being far away from any other civilisation with a half mile walk up a trail in the woods would be good for them. After all being tucked away behind a dense tree line would surely help them stay hidden from anybody who came looking for them.   
  
But no. She didn’t care anymore. Because after two weeks of constantly having to climb up and down the pathway she was done. And exhausted.   
  
She didn’t have the long legs of Chase or Karolina that allowed them to practically skip up the hill without breaking a sweat. Plus the knock of makeup that she’d been able to find at the nearby grocery store did not withstand the heat well.    
  
All in all, it meant that whenever Nico returned from the nearby lake town, the only place they could realistically go, she would be dreading the walk back up.    
  
Karolina knew this, she seemed to know everything about her these days, and graciously offered to carry all their bags up when they returned from their weekly food shop. Or their supposed weekly food shop because feeding both Chase and a dinosaur sometimes required two trips.   
  
Nico had gratefully agreed and in return offered to run ahead to prepare the tea for them both to enjoy on the porch. Karolina had beamed at the offer because it had become a routine for them to sit together on the two deck chairs in front of the cabin and watch the sun setting over the lake. There wasn’t really much else to do when cooped up in a tiny cabin for weeks.    
  
Nico liked it though. Those moments alone with Karolina made her feel normal. Not like she was a wanted criminal. For a couple minutes everyday she could just relax.   
  
When she opened the door the the cabin her eyebrow raised at the sight that greeted her.  Alex, Gert, Chase and Nico were all sitting on the floor next to the fireplace having a very loud conversation. So loud that nobody noticed her entering    
  
“I mean you’ve noticed it right? It’s super weird!” Gert questioned each of them and they all nodded  in reply.   
  
“Super weird.” Chase agreed.   
  
“Totally.” Molly chimed in at the same time Old Lace roared in a way that could be considered a consensus.   
  
“I’m sure she has to at some point. No normal eighteen year old doesn’t.” Alex seemed to be trying to reason with them.   
  
“I don’t think any of us can be considered normal. Especially Karolina after that weird churchy upbringing.” Gert argued.   
  
Nico frowned as she heard Karolina’s name. Why were they calling her weird? Surely they had gotten enough of that from people at school and would know better. Karolina has often expressed to Nico her feelings on being a ‘freak’ and ‘weirdo’.    
  
Everytime she did Nico wanted to squeeze her in a tight enough hug that all the self deprecating thoughts would just flow out of her but it was a long process. Building up someone’s self esteem took time and careful encouragement. Support.   
  
But this conversation she had overheard from some of Karolina’s supposed best friends risked tearing down everything she had been trying to do for Karolina. She wasn’t about to let that happen.   
  
“Somebody explain to me right now why you are all bitching about my girlfriend.” She stated coldly as she shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it in case Karolina somehow managed to carry all those bags up in the time it took Nico to cuss them out.   
  
“Oh great! You’re back. We have a quick question to ask you.” Gert seemed oblivious to her dangerous tone and beckoned for her to join them by the fireplace.   
  
“I don’t care. Tell me what you were talking about.” She answered, not moving an inch and crossing her arms resolutely.   
  
Gert rolled her eyes. “If you would just come over here. I’d explain it you.” She answered condescendingly.   
  
Nico narrowed her eyes but decided to at least here them out before jumping to any conclusions.    
  
“So, as you know we have been living in an enclosed space for approximately two weeks now.” Gert began and it was Nicos turn to roll her eyes because she should have know it wouldn’t be a quick explanation.   
  
“Yes Gert. I’ve been here the whole time.”   
  
Gert ignores her sarcastic tone and continues. “You will probably be aware of the negative side effects of being cooped up in a small area with the same five people for company, then.”   
  
“Very aware.” She mutters darkly.   
  
“Well then you will have noticed that each of us has expressed signs of irritation or annoyance frequently throughout our time here.”    
  
Nico nodded because it was true.    
  
After four days of boredom Chase has been the first to crack, almost punching Alex when he asked him to pick up his dirty socks. He had later apologised guiltily to Alex and began putting his clothes away neatly.   
  
Molly had been next. She’d been wanting to go explore the nearby lake by herself and when Karolina suggested that maybe she should take someone with her for safety, Molly had broken a lamp. Not on purpose of course but her frustration was clear.    
  
Gert went next. She hadn’t exactly lashed out at anyone, instead she had a panic attack. The combined sense of being isolated from the rest of the world but at the same time suffocated by the five other people in the cabin had promptly lead to a breakdown. Chase had managed to calm her down eventually and they now routinely went for walks on the deserted side of the lake to clear her head.   
  
Alex had been next, well technically both she and Alex were next. They’d been sniping at each other constantly. Alex having taken the reveal of her and Karolina’s relationship badly at first and Nico still being upset about his tendency to lie to them. It was like they had been set at a slow simmer until a week into their cohabitation where it had boiled over.   
  
Things had been said. Feelings were hurt. A few glasses had been thrown against walls but at the end of it they were both sobbing as they clutched each other tightly and apologised.    
  
So yeah, Nico knew what Gert meant. But she still didn’t get what that had to do with this conversation.   
  
“What’s your point Gert?” She asked bluntly.   
  
“The point is that none of us have seen Karolina break a smile since we got here! She doesn’t even swear and it’s super weird!” Molly exclaimed loudly as the others nodded in support of the statement.   
  
“Is there something wrong with that?” Nico wondered if they had overlooked he fact that Karolina was just a happy person in general. The epitome of optimist.    
  
“Yes! I saw her burn her finger on the stove and literally say ‘oops’. Who says oops when they burn their finger?”    
  
“She just doesn’t swear.” Nico shrugged helplessly. “It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with her .”    
  
“Okay, Fine. Let us prove it to you.” Gert whispers as a knock on the door signalled Karolina had made it up the hill. “First one to make Karolina swear gets to sleep in the bed for a week.” She bets and they’re eyes all widen at the offer.   
  
The cabin only had one bedroom and ergo one bed. It meant that only two people at a time got to have a comfortable nights sleep whilst the rest were condemned to either the couch or an air mattress on the hardwood floor. It was a tempting offer.   
  
“Deal?” Gert questioned as she put her hand in the middle of their circle and waited. One by one they put their hands in the middle, but not before Chase muttered something about the ‘stupid hand thing’.   
  
“Deal.” They all agreed simultaneously.    
  
Nico felt slightly guilty about plotting to upset her girlfriend but she was sure Karolina would thank her when they were sharing a double bed away from Chase’s snoring for a whole week. She was pretty confident. Plus it would be pretty hot to see Karolina angry for once.   
  
“Oh, and you can’t just tell her to swear.” Gert added, pointing at Nico threateningly. “The bet must be kept secret to maintain the authenticity”. Gert lectured as she stood to open the door for Karolina who’d been standing outside for at least two minutes now.    
  
“What makes you think she’d just do as I say?” Nico turned to face Gert as she reached the door.    
  
Scoffs followed her statement as well as loud whipping noises from both Chase and Molly.    
  
Gert opened the door and Karolina raised her eyebrows at the chorus of noises that she was greeted with.    
  
“What happened?” She asked, her eyes locking with Nico’s in search of an answer as she set the grocery bags down on the breakfast bar.    
  
“We were just talking about how whipped you are.” Chase taunted as they watched her begin to empty the bags. Nico knew he was attempting get a rise out of her, starting early on the bet apparently, but this was way too tame for Karolina to get worked up over.   
  
“That’s called being a good girlfriend, Chase.” Karolina answered with a sweet smile and wink at Nico who returned the gesture.   
  
“Gross, get a room.” Molly muttered at the flirtation.    
  
‘Oh, they would most definitely get a room’. Nico thought with a small smirk appearing on her face. By the end of the week she and Karolina would have a whole room all to themselves.   
  


* * *

  
Chase was the first to make a move.    
  
Karolina had gone down to the lake with Old Lace and Molly after the younger girl expressed her boredom.    
  
As soon as she was out of the door Chase had shot up to the window and peered through the blinds until the trio disappeared down the trail.   
  
Nico lifted her head from the book she was reading to watch as Chase jogged around room, shifting the sparing pieces of furniture they had  few inches away from their original position. Alex and Gert both looked up from their game of chess to watch as well.     
  
It was silent for a few minutes as they all watched chase dart around the room like a maniac. All of them confused but not caring enough to actually ask.    
  
Chase eventually jumped up and placed his hands on his hips, looking way too pleased with himself. He sensed their eyes on him and grinned.   
  
“Be prepared to lose the bet!”   
  
“How exactly is moving furniture supposed to make Karolina swear?” Alex questioned skeptically, a hand moving up to adjust his glasses.   
  
“There’s nothing more likely to make someone swear than stubbing their toe!”    
  
Nico rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since they had been living in the cabin. What kind of idiots was she living with?    
  
/////////   
  
Nico tried not to laugh as Karolina walked into the cabin a couple days later and paused with a bewildered expression on her face. Her head tilted as she surveyed the room critically looking all too much like a confused puppy. Adorable.   
  
Ever since Chase had formulated his plan he had been moving the couches and tables every time Karolina was out of the room for more than five minutes. And each time Karolina became more and more confused.   
  
“Does something about this room look different to you guys?” She asks slowly.   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Nah.”   
  
Karolina frowns and shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts.    
  
“Okay...” she moves towards the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water before moving to sit next to Nico on the couch only to bang her toe on the corner of the coffee table Chase had recently moved.   
  
“Dang!”    
  
“Dang? Are you kidding me-“ Chase began. His frustration had only grown over the past few days as Karolina had refused to let up on her sunny disposition.   
  
“What?” Karolina asked defensively as he stood in anger. He just shook his head and tried to march out of the room only to forget he had also moved one of the couches earlier.    
  
“Ouch, fuck!” He exclaimed as he hopped around the room, clutching his toe with a pained expression on his face.   
  
“Language.” Karolina chided as she plopped down next to Nico.   
  
“Ugh.” Chase groaned as he hopped out of the cabin.

* * *

  
Molly’s attempt was weak at best. She was way too nice to be mean to anybody purposefully.    
  
All she had done was eat the entirety of Karolina’s ‘not so secret’ stash of Cheetos the day after Karolina had ventured to the store for them and warned everyone to stay away.   
  
Nico wasn’t really too sure if Molly had eaten them for the bet or if she even remembered the bet at all. Molly was probably just hungry.   
  
Karolina hadn’t reacted at first. She had just stared at the empty Cheeto packet with a clenched jaw as she calmly asked the room who had eaten them.   
  
Her eyes had instantly softened when she saw Molly hesitantly raise her hand, a fearful look on her face.    
  
The silence grew and Molly’s lip began to wobble.   
  
“I’m sorry. I was just so hungry and they were just there and-“ she rambled but Karolina quickly swept her up in a hug.   
  
“It’s fine. They’re just Cheetos.” Karolina reassured.   
  
Nico rolled her eyes as she watched the entire saga unfold. Karolina was too nice. She knew that if anyone had touched her chocolate stash she wouldn’t have shown any mercy.   
  


* * *

  
Gert was next to make an attempt and boy was it an attempt.   
  
Monopoly.   
  
When they had showed up to the cabin, the lack of television or WiFi had presented a problem at first. The only real entertainment available was he impressive collection of books the previous owner had left behind and he pile of board games stacked next to the bookshelf.   
  
They had also very quickly discovered that most of them were extremely competitive. Karolina, surprisingly, was on of the most competitive. Especially when it came to monopoly.   
  
Gert had chosen to maximise on the opportunity when they had all sat down to play on a Wednesday evening.   
  
“Umm, let me think. I choose... Karolina.” Gert drew out the sentence as she twirled the chance card in her hand.   
  
‘Take all of the properties from a player of your choice’    
  
“What no! Why me! I don’t even have that many. Alex has way more than me and he’s about to win!” Karolina exclaimed with wide eyes. Over the last two hours Gert had systematically made decisions in the game just to make sure Karolina was having a terrible time.   
  
“Card holders choice.” Gert trilled brightly, faking obliviousness to Karolina’s increasingly red face.   
  
“Okay...” Nico interrupted.”I think we’ve been playing this for too long. Let’s move on to something else.”    
  
Gert shot her a glare as everyone else agreed and began to pack up the board.    
  
“I was so close.” She hissed in her ear once Karolina was out of ear shot.   
  
“Too bad.” Nico smirked as she replied.   
  
“How about truth or dare?” Alex suggested as he pressed each of the playing pieces back into their places in the box.     
  
“Yes!” Molly agreed and everyone else nodded their agreement, not really having any other suggestions.   
  
“No alcohol though. Impressionable child in the room.” Nico added.   
  
“Haha, child.” Chase snorted as he ribbed Molly teasingly.   
  
“I wasn’t talking about Molly.” She snarked, sending him a pointed look.   
  
Chase huffed and crossed his arms as Molly elbowed him back with a mocking laugh.   
  
After a few rounds in which: Chase was forced to kiss Old Lace, Gert swapped clothes with Karolina and Molly was forced to tell them about that one time she ripped the bars off a public bathroom window, it was Alex’s turn.   
  
He chose truth.   
  
“Umm, have you ever been walked in on by somebody’s parents?”    
  
Alex’s eyes shifted to meet hers and Nico’s cheeks burned brightly at the memory that pushed to the forefront of her mind. Alex then glanced at Karolina and a calculating look cane across his face.   
  
“Yep, Nico’s mom actually.” He stared nonchalantly.   
  
“What?”    
  
“When?”   
  
“Alex don’t...” Nico warned as she realised how far Alex was willing to go for the bet.   
  
Alex ignored her and began to explain the tail of how they had almost been caught using the staff by Nico’s mom. He went on to tell the tale in excruciating detail of how Nico had, in her panic, pushed him down on the bed. Removed her shirt. Straddled him.   
  
He was in the middle of telling them about the argument they had about where he should put his hand, when Karolina stood abruptly and left the cabin.   
  
Silence followed as Karolina slammed the door behind her.    
  
“Not cool, Wilder.” She hissed in an icy tone as she stood to follow her girlfriend. “The bets off.” She warned the others before storming out.   
  
When she emerged from the cabin she found that Karolina hadn’t gone too far at all. In fact she was curled up in one of the deck chairs, eyes focused on the lake. A frown etched permanently onto her usually happy face. Nico quietly sat down on the chair adjacent to her.   
  
Why did Nico ever think wiping that smile away would be a good idea?   
  
“I’m sorry. It was before we were together and I know I shouldn’t be mad. It’s just this week had been so hard. I stubbed my toe like ten times and Molly ate my Cheetos and then Gert wouldn’t let me buy Mayfair and Alex said those things and I-“    
  
Karolina’s voice began to grow even more hysterical as she rambled.    
  
Nico felt like crying. Karolina has seemed so unaffected by all of the groups attempts to get a reaction but Nico could clearly see now that her girlfriend had noticed, she had just bottled everything up. The hot ball of guilt and shame sat at the bottom of her stomach like a lead weight.   
  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”   
  
Then she explained and Karolina was shocked at first but then began to laugh incredulously as she associated all of the events of that week with the bet.    
  
“So it was all just to get me to swear?”    
  
“Yeah, I suppose. I only really noticed you didn’t when Gert pointed it out to me.” Nico sighed. “But babe, you really shouldn’t keep things bottled up like that. It can’t be good for you. You know you can always talk to me about anything.”   
  
“I know. I’ll try not to.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
They stayed out of the deck for a couple more minutes but the sun had already set and Nico could see Karolina shivering under her thin flannel.   
  
“Hey, let’s go to the bedroom. You deserve the bed today.” She held out her hand and Karolina smiled shyly, taking a hold and allowing herself to be led back into the cabin.    
  
Alex tried to apologise when they walked in but Karolina waved him off, stating she knew about the bet. Nico tugged her into the bedroom without stopping to chat. Only stating that they had the room for as long as she decided. Alex had really pissed her off.   
  
“All this space to ourselves.” Karolina flopped back on the bed with a laugh. “Whatever are we going to do?” She asked coyly and the smile instantly dropped, her eyes darkening as Nico closed the gap between them. Climbing onto the bed and crawling over Karolina’s body so that she was straddling her.    
  
“I have a few ideas.” She spoke softly as their lips ghosted each other’s.   
  
Karolina groaned as she closed the gap.   
  


* * *

_   
“Fuck! Oh yes! Nico!" _   
  
“Hey, Nico got Karolina to swear.” Molly exclaimed at the muffled sounds coming from the bedroom. “I wonder how she did it?” She asked innocently.   
  
Alex choked on his drink as Gert mumbled something about how she should of known ‘sexual liberation was the key’.   
  
“Hey, Molly. Let’s go for a walk!” Chase answered as he practically dragged the younger girl out of the cabin.    


**Author's Note:**

> It's one am again. I have an exam tomorrow. This is unedited. Anyone happen to know anything about physical chemistry?
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr and send me your prompts ----> @karolinasjeans


End file.
